My Little Accel
by PowerGamer24
Summary: First Crossover one-shot where Derrick, a Gamer who plays with the Neuro Linker all the time, gets sent to the magical land of Equestria. Now his adventures begin where he must survive season 1, season 2, and season 3. (I have no pairing ideas btw. Also, there will be crossovers with other things, so be prepared, or flee.)
1. Part 1

**OC Char: **Derrick Ryumasama

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Race** Human

**+ Traits: **Valiant, Nerdy, Laughter

**- Traits: **Lonely, Sensitive, Stubborn

**Appearance: **Black Crude Cut hair, Pale Skin, Round Charcoal glasses, Jean Shorts, Blue Shirt, Shocks, Tennis Shoes, Backpack.

**AN: Alternate Earth is where it takes place, as well as Equestria during Season 1.**

* * *

**Part 1: Unexpected Arrival**

"Open Direct Link."

The Neuro Linker on Derrick Ryumasama's neck flashes, as his Consciousness drifts into the Virtual world. Moments, and he finds himself in a Satyr-Avatar, where his hair and tail is on fire, just like Rapidash. After all, it is his favorite fire-type pokemon of the three, which is Charizard and Blaziken. In fact, he recolored both fires with light blue.

"Blue is much better than Orange Fire or Red Fire all along." Derrick smiled, exercising his arms, "Sorry Richard." He opens the window interface to select the game. There he sees the mega-major interest, or major reknown. **'Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm' **The only expansion he liked. He sighed, "A Shame Legacy of the Void had to cancel, just for the Starcraft MMO, where it has Bullies." He fumbles with the options to get to the matchmaking section. Zerg, 1v1, Unranking, Search.

**[Current Music Choice played on brawlcustommusic:  
Sin and Punishment - Ally Risker]**

"Been awhile though." Derrick streches his arms once again, "Now to see if I remember a perfect build order." He lands on the snowy platform. He turns to see the base, Zerg Hatchery. He rubs his hands before opening the interface, to see his command hud, and the number of Minerals and Vespene he harvested so far on the bottom. There's also a Supply limit. For a start, he starts hatching Drones until he sees the Limit reached. He then orders one additional larva to mutate into an Overlord. He sends a Drone to the enemy base in the top. _I should scout the enemy base. It's random, so race of choice is unknown._ He hops on the Drone with leg, and rides. The virtual characters are holographic, amd solid to the user in this game. _So many things I can interact with my real body._

As Derrick waits, he opens the top-down screen to continue the drone hatching procedure until sending one to the empty Expo, and begun mutating into an Expo. _Yes, Early Expo before Spawning Pool._ He looks at the ramp from the enemy empty expo to main. _That must be it._ Moving near the shadows gets uncovered to be revealed, to show a Barricade, built by Terrans. _Depot, Barrack, and Bunker._ Marine immediately comes out of the Barrack, and Derrick orders a drone to retreat. _Hydras and Infestors are decided._

As he continues the harvesting of the Minerals and Vespene, he ordered the Main Base's Hatchery to evolve into a Lair. He watches as it evolves while the mounted Drone hovers back to the Mineral field. Derrick hops off and keeps a watchful eye on the Hatchery. He already has both Queens ready, spawning additional larvae, for additional zerglings incase of early attack by Terran, Protoss, or Zerg. It only took him a few minutes until his required structures are mutated successfully. Hydralisk Den and Infestor Pit.

Hydras are being spawn from each Larvae, while getting more Overlords. He brings up the Overlord to be evolved into an Overseer. He sees 42 Hydralisks plus 4 Infestors Ready. He noticed red colored dots swarming on the Minimap, thanks to the Creep Tumor ability used by Queens. _Already, Huh? _He brings the Hydralisks to the front of the downing ramp, while keeping Infestors behind. The Bio Force approaches and attacks with stimpacks. He pulls his Hydras back before engaging again, using the Command Card Interface to order the Fungus to be planted on the army.

_SUCCESS! _He swing his arms upwards cheerfully, before marching his Hydras to needle them all down. However, he only got a couple before the Fungus depletes, and the Bio Force retreats from the base.

"Time to March, Zergie." He said as he jumps on the Overseer. He uses the HUD and marches his entire force to the enemy base before the splitting up begins. He has four Infestors with him. Then he stops. _Oh right, no backdoor for the Infestors to throw Infested Terrans near his Mining Area. Screw it! _He gets a red interface warning. _Aww man! I don't want to get dropped out of my fun stuff! _He sees the number of seconds counting down, showing how much time before he is automatically dropped out. It starts from 40 seconds, and waiting down until 12.

**[Current Music Choice played on brawlcustommusic:  
Sin and Punishment - Spiral Up Fortune]**

12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, and the Red Interface is gone. _I also felt a bit of Earthquake here. That's not suppose to happen in Midland..._

_"Hey. Don't drop out on me!" _Said the Terran player, _"I still want to get revenge for negating my army."_

_Anyways, _Derrick smirked as he decides to voice his message, _"Unfortunely, that is postponed. Here's why." _Then he orders all his Hydras to attack, while sending Infestors to spawn as many Infested Terrans until energy is depleted. Ten is all he has, but it is enough to support his Hydralisk mass, and blow up most structures until his opponent signals a **'GG'** at the main base.

**"We have achieved Victory!" **Chimed the Zerg Advisor, Derrick laughed and jumped in a victory pose.

**[Current Music Choice played on brawlcustommusic: None]**

Good Game it is. Derrick clapped and laughed, before calming down and seeing the score.

"Close Direct Link." He said, before finding himself in bed of his bedroom. He suddenly felt a chill, and he rubbed both arms. _I thought I turned down the AC. _ He exhales breath before looking at it. He left the AC level at 5. AC power is off, fan speed is low. _Outside._ He opens te window curtains to see the snow. _That explains it..._ He then hears a song heard from the window. He turns to see a singing creature.

"-But it's also time to say goodbye

It's winter we must clean

How can I help? I'm new, you see

What does everypony-"

"Ponies?" He wides his eyes. What power sent him here?


	2. Part 2

**AN: Note that there will be future Lemon Scenes. It's not really a clopfic. So relax and enjoy Part 2.**

* * *

**Part 2: Meet the Mane Six**

**[Current Music Choice played on Brawlcustommusic:**  
**Metroid Fusion: Sector 5 (ARC) Low-Temperature Area]**

"Ponies? Here?" Derrick blinked few times to see the ponies. Not only that, but Unicorns and Pegasi, cleaning up snow. He saw the village far from the House, covered up in snow.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play with ponies." He said, "Close Direct Link." Then he can hear an error. He attempts to say that again and again. "Dream it is. I'll wake up and be back in Midland... If I can." He sighed, before taking off his Neuro Linker and putting it in his Small Drawers. He gets dressed, and gets his jacket on. _Going to be cold alright, so better to be safe than sorry. _

He got his socks and tennis shoes on before walking out. He steps on the snow. _This will be over once I wake up. _He begins exploring around, there are cottages. The Rooftop seems to be covered in snow. _It's September. There shouldn't be any snow until around December to January. _He hears trotting, and Derrick leaps out of the way to the alleyway. _Ponies here as well._ _Looks like they must be cleaning up snow. I should just watch for now. I don't know if they will turn hostile._ He begins watching the Ponies using contraptions to clean up snow. Pegasi aiding, as well as unicorns. He sneakingly walks up to the group of ponies.

**[Current Music Choice played on Brawlcustommusic:  
None]**

"And since you helped every team, we have an official vest for you." The Pale Amber mare said, "We give you the title, 'All-Team Organizer'." There he sees a white unicorn levitating a vest to the Purple Unicorn.

"Magic..." He said, "They used magic... Oh!" He felt it being warmer now. He looks up. _Sun equals heat. I should head home and get my Jacket off._ Derrick sprints all the way to his house, unknown to him that he is being followed by a Pegasi. Luckly he made it in before something hits him. He walks to his bedroom, and hangs up his Jacket in his closet. _Well then, time to find out what to do..._

**[?'s Perspective]**

A person inside his Bedroom with lights turned off, is at the Computer Desk with the Neuro Linker plugged to the computer. Hacking Window Interface appearing around him, as he checked the status of his victim. He smiled. Then he hears private message chime sound. He opens it.

"Hey Donovire. What's up? Is the victim gone?"

Donovire gives a thumbs up. "All Clear. I even stripped of his Humanity Soul as well."

"Humanity Soul? Why even strip that? Y-" His messager is cutted off.

"There is actually a legend. Godmaster created a barrier to prevent any being without the Humanity's soul from entering."

"That's just a Hoax, Dono." He said,

"Really now, Gabriel? You should know that I've been in the Church many times." Donovan replied, "I've even been a Member."

"And that's just boring." He replied,

"Well you'll miss the fun part. I dream of being a Godmaster, and those being one will have extreme power. You'll see soon. You'll become the Church Member, and be chosen to-"

"Well that Kid's gone, right? Also, you have to teach me everything about Godmaster one day." Gabriel said, cutting him off.

"I will. Now how about a game of Starcraft 2?"

"My Favorite!" Gabriel cheered,

**[Derrick's Perspective]**

**[Current Music Choice played on Brawlcustommusic:**  
**Metroid Prime: Map & Save Station]**

Derrick checked his computer. It is working. _Just like the Neuro Linker. So both Power and Internet wierdly worked. Must be a dream still._ He just finished checking every applicants, and the power works. He noticed that the power lines had the round portals connected to it. _Really Wierd. I hope I can go to sleep to get the dream dissapear._

He hears his door being knocked.

"Great..." He walks to the frontdoor. He looks over through the Door's peephole, to see Six Colorful Ponies. A Lavenderish Unicorn with Purple mane. A Cyan flying Pegasus, with a rainbowish mane and tail. A Yellow Pegasi with Pink Mane hiding behind an Orange Cowmare with a Stetson Hat. A Pure Pink Pony, and a White Unicorn.

"I should try knocking it again." Said the Purple Unicorn who must be the Leader. She does so and hears it loud. "Excuse me. Can you open the Door?"

"First. Tell me if you are going to turn hostile on me or not." Derrick demanded,

"Well what are you?" She asked,

"Human." is Derrick's one word reply,

"Hew-man?" Derrick Sighs at Purple's pronounciation.

"I guess I should Show you." Then he opens a Door to show his body. A Gasped can be heard. Rainbowed lands on ground. Her looks means she is ready to kill. Derrick raised his hands for peace, but she doesn't buy it. Cowmare however bit her tail to stop her tackle. Derrick took a step back.

**[Current Music Choice played on Brawlcustommusic: **  
**Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: Temple Grounds Main Theme]**

**AN: Be Prepared to listen to music whenever it's fitting or not.**

"Rainbow, Stop!" The Cowmare said through the teeth. "That's the second time you attacked another Foreigner."

_Second? _"I happen to be Human still." He said,

"You speak Equestrian?" The Purple Unicorn said,

"It's english, Unicorn. Whoever you are." Derrick corrected,

"Twilight Sparkle, and we are Ponies." She introduced,

"And You are a Unicorn Pony, I am guessing." Twilight replied with a 'Yes'

"Where's that Jacket you had on?" White Unicorn asked,

"Do you like Parties?" The Pure Pink Pony asked, He is then asked with numberous questions until the Twilight raised both hooves.

"Girls, we should do some asking inside the house." Twilight recommended,

"In this small house?" White Unicorn complained,

"You could just return her tomorrow anytime." He also recommended, and he led the six inside his house.

Then Derrick spend some time answering questions, while asking questions, as well as learning about the names of the Ponies at the table. Applejack, the strongest Cowmare who works at the Sweet Apples Acre. Rarity, who happens to know all about Fashion, and works at the Carasol Boutique. She is picky about the house of his. Rainbow Dash happens to be the fastest flyer in Equestria and has already pulled a Sonic Rainboom. Then there is Pinkie Pie, who is the best Pink Partier around. Behind Applejack is a shyest mare who is called Fluttershy. He told everything about how he got here, and the only answer Rainbow gets. She doesn't buy it still, but Twilight's Truth-Spell shows he is not lying, earning Derrick an Angry Glare.

One Yellow Pegasi noticed he has meat. Indeed he does, but he told them that he does not eat Horse Meat at all. Sigh of relief from the Ponies. He learns that Diamond Dogs however have tried to eat Ponies, but were stopped by Royal Guards.

It is now Derrick's turn to learn about Equestria, where Celestia rules this place, and protects his subjects. There are three Alicorns current, who are Celestia herself, Luna, and Cadance. After all the Questions and Answers, Derrick hasn't managed to introduced himself as Derek Ryomasama. The Last name of his which means Dragon Horse god. Twilight gasped and learned of the amazing name. Dragon Horse is actually known as Longma. Derrick can see her panting for information like a dog, but Rainbow calmed her down.

**[Current Music Choice played on Brawlcustommusic: **  
**None]**

"Listen, could we continue the Questions & Answers basis?" Rainbow asked, "Too much info for Twilight isn't good for her health." Twilight backed away from Rainbow,

"You're saying it's bad health to learn?" Twilight seethed, "We need to be prepared." She turns to Derrick, "Well, we will see you tomorrow."

Derrick said his temporary farewells, and he is asked by Twilight to try and not stay up all night, since Celestia may need to see him. _Yeah... That's a good Idea. I'll go to bed and use the Neuro Linker to burn some time._ After all the ponies departed, Derrick open the drawer which the Neuro Linker is located and puts it on, before going to bed, and closing his eyes.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3: Not the Only One**

**[Celestia's Perspective]**

_"And as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything..."_

Princess Celestia, at her bedroom, has finished reading the letter.

"Well. It was a great accompli-" He cuts herself off to see the PS message.

_'After our Winter Wrap Up. Our friend Rainbow Dash discovered a creature. He calls himself human, and he claims to be teleported here along with his house. He too eats meat, but promises not to eat us. We did explained to him that we are vegetarians. He has shown no hostility, and he spends time playing video games.'_

_That must be the Disturbance._ Celestia Thought, then Luna comes in her bedroom.

"Celestia, do you have any Moonpies left?" She asked, "Oh, is this another friendship report?"

"Yes. But the PS says that Twilight found a Human and a House here." Celestia said, earning a gasp from Luna,

"But humans were extinct." Luna levitates a letter to read it, and makes a 'Hmm' sound. "Could we take a look next morning?"

"That would be a good Idea." Celestia said, "I like to know if that Human would pose a threat." Celestia stretches her wings and walsk to the bed, "Let me get a goodnight sleep first."

**[Derrick's Perspective/Next Morning]**

Derrick's eyes fluttered opened, and he is under the sheets. He stretches his arms and legs, and yawns.

"Another day." He muttered, "Open Direct Link." Thus he is drifted to the Virtual World once again. His Blue Rapidash form appears virtually. However, this virtual reality world isn't the same.

**[Current Music Listening on Brawlcustommusic:**  
**Salamander (MSX): Power Of Anger]**

"Hey... Did you hear?" Commotion is going on in the streets. There, he sees Ponies? Ponies also have this game? Derrick decide to take a look and walks up behind the trees. This place is like Ponyville, but he learns that the Continent is actually floating. He eavesdrop the commosion about a group of Hackers starting a war against the Royal GMs. The Mod Soldiers are recruited as well.

_Hackers? _Derrick thoughted, _Just like on Earth. What is going on? Worry about that later._ He proceeds to examine the avatars of all ponies. The costumes are much different, as it is foreign. Over here he sees ponies in colored costumes with helmets. _Oh joy, ponies also love Super Sentai. Never my cup of soda as I like Kamen Rider Better._ _Oh!_ He sees five of them doing something. The cyanical circle, and the RP sign is here. _Of course, Roleplay._

**"AKA-COLT!"**

**"AO-COLT!"**

**"KI-FILLY!"**

**"MIDO-COLT!"**

**"MOMO-FILLY!"**

The five jumps in formation before a Pose. Five turns to the group of Black Cross Goons. _Ponification of Sentai? Nice..._

**"Secret Squadron, FIVE-RANGERS!"**

_Well it is much fun watching the Roleplaying, but I have gaming to do._ He said as he opened a window interface desktop until he reaces the list of games. He browses to the emulator folders he had with crud-tons of roms in one folder inside each. He goes to PS2, ISO since Other Consoles don't use Roms anymore, then he sees Gundam vs Zeta Gundam. He smiles, _Been awhile, now I get to beat Up Kamille's gundam playing as Titans._ He goes to the campaign mode, and examines the Mission Tree. He finds Amuro, and selects. More Virtual warping, then he finds himself in the Cockpit of the Black Gundam MK2. Immediately, window pops up, showing instructions of how to pilot a gundam. Windows popping up on each control, which shows what it does. Derrick spends time reading the controls before getting ready to use it.

**[Current Music Listening on Brawlcustommusic:**  
**None]**

The Camera Screen is turned on, to see the Green Noa. This is just like in the Anime. He begins marching his Gundam until he hear a voice from the Comm Speak.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming with us?" Said the once red comet, Char. Now known as Quattro due to the Zeta Gundam Plot.

"Yes I am, I'm ready." Said the confident Kamille Bidan, "I hate the Federation and I hate the Arrogant Titan Snobs Eve- AUGH!" Cut down by Derrick firing his Hyper Bazooka. Both Gundam MK-II engaging in a Gun to Bazooka fight. Derrick managed to blast Kamille's MK-II to the ground with his Bazooka, then looks to see a Red Rick Dias coming at him. Derrick raised the Gundam shield to block his Beam Saber. He attempts a Dropkick-technique with his Gundam, and surprisingly works.

"You'll pay for that!" Quattro threatened, before his Rick Dias flips over and fires two Beam Pistols out of his back. Derrick raised the Gundam Shield and fired the vulcans, sabotaging both Pistols. "We must Retreat." The Rick Dias jets from another Vulcan shots of Derricks, "Stay Close, Kamille."

"Roger." He replied, Other Black Rick Dias follows as well, retreating from Green Noa. Derrick would catch up, but his weapons will do no good since their HP is lot bigger, and will automatically switch to retreat when HP is below 50%.

**"Mission Complete."**

He sees the replay of Kamille retreating, before the status result of the Mission, then back to the Mission Tree Select Screen. He then felt himself shakened. _Not another earthquake. ... You know what._ "Close Direct Link." Window opens to see if he wants to Save or not, or just wants to cancel. Derrick selects 'Yes' and it is saved before being drifted back to the real world.

**[Current Music Listening on Brawlcustommusic:**  
**Metroid Prime: Tallon Overworld Depths]**

He opens his eyes again, to see Twilight Sparkle, the Purple Unicorn, close to his face. Twilight yelped and jumped back and onto his legs. _It isn't a dream all along..._

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were Dead! Please do not scare me like that again." Twilight panicked,

"Is this the Human?" Celestia asked, Twilight nods. Then Derrick proceed to answering the questions, until the blue alicorn comes.

"Who yelped?" The Regal Alicorn of the night, Luna, asked.

"I was trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't open his eyes." Twilight answered,

"I was worried too." Celestia said, "I never wanted this Creature Dead."

"Again?" Luna groaned, "Tia, if only you knew about the Neuro Linkers."

"Neuro Linkers?" Both asked, thus this got Derrick widening his eyes.

"Wait... You know about those?" Derrick asked, "Besides that, there are Ponies in-"

"Yes, my Dear human. I know about your world and the Neuro Linkers." Luna said, "The Scientists also developed the same Virtual Reality Console."

"Lucky Sister." Celestia snorted, "But I have no time with video games you called it."

Derrick looked at the White Alicorn, "You said you ruled Equestria?"

"Yes, for thousand years." Celestia answered, "Unfortunely, I do not have a spell to send you back, so you will have to live with Ponyville until then." She then turns to Twilight, "Twilight, can you give him a Tour? Make sure he is not harmed as well."

"I won't let you down, Celestia." Twilight nodded,

"With that, we alicorns need to return to Canterlot. Good luck, Derrick." Celestia flared her horn and teleported out of his house. Derrick then hear hoofsteps. Two are hoofstepping inside. It reveals the Orange Cowmare, Applejack, and White Unicorn Rarity.

"Good Morning, Twilight!" They both Greeted.


End file.
